fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiso Nezashi
Kiso Nezashi(基礎根ざし Nezashi Kiso) is a mage that is currently wanted by the Magic Council due to his immersive magical power. He is currently with the Seekers as he wishes to become stronger and retrieve his sister from the Magic Council. He is skilled in both Etherea and Energy Magic along with Hand-to Hand combat, as he is known as the Dark Combatant(濃い戦闘員 Koi sentō-in). Appearance Kiso is a young man that has a very average build and fair skin. He has light blonde hair that seems to be swept in all directions and purple eyes that show nothing but pure confidence. Kiso usually wears a gray-blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place while the rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. He also wears also wears pants with the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. When Kiso is not on a job or the like, he is wearing a black trench coat that is has white trimming and is connected at the center by two brown rectangle-ish zippers. He also has a similar red shirt underneath that has white trimming along with another yellow shirt underneath that one. He finally completes the outfit with a pair of brown pants and black shoes. Personality Kiso has been shown to be incredible cocky and rebellious. He does not often take things seriously as he finds it boring when thing are not fun or will usually laugh it off. He is usually looking for fights, often to test his strength. He does not due well with listening to authority, as he often ignores what the Rune Knights tell that he is unable to do certain things. He is also very sacastic and careless. He often mocks thoses that act that they are superior or a just plain snobs. He will get carried away in fights, as he does not usually care about the property damage. He can however show his rare kind side to people that have earned his trust. However, it is later revealed that he is truly scared deep down inside for his sister as he wishes to know if she is alright and if the Magic Council has done anything to her. This is one of the reasons why he still fights on; to see his sister's face once more. History Under Construction..... Synopsis Equipment Magic Headphones: a type of Magical item that stores music inside its Magic Database, allowing the user to listen to it whenever they wish. Kiso's headphones are silver that are connected by a black band. On the side of each headphone is a red flame-like symbol. Kiso takes extreme care of his headphones, as they were the last thing he got from his sister. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Physical Skills Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Etherea(えせり Eseri): a Caster-type magic that allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons purely from their own raw magical energy that are able to burn though the metal weapons of much weaker mages, if the user have high enough magical power. However, the user is only able to summon melee weapons such as swords, spears, and knives. Kiso is able to use this with proficiency, although he prefers Fist-type weapons. *'Gauntlet of the Damned'(呪わの籠 Norowa no kago): Kiso is able to form a ethereal gauntlet on one or both of his hands to increase the damage of his blows. **'Godbreaker'(神器 Jingi): An advance variation of Gauntlet of the Damned. Kiso channels his Energy Magic into the ethereal gauntlet , giving it a wisp-like apperance. He is then able to use said energy magic to *'Hell Gate Sword'(地獄門刀 Jigoku-mon-gatana): Kiso conjugates an ethereal katana that allows him to slice thoses that dare stand in his way. *'Pata of the Void'( ボイドのパタ Boido no pata): A combination of Gauntlet of the Damned and Hell Gate Sword. Kiso is able to form a pata, a sword with a gauntlet integrated as a handguard, allowing him to use quick thrusts to skewer his enemies. *'Sledgehammer of Crushing Darkness'(大槌の闇圧壊'' Ōtsuchi no Yami Aggai''): Kiso form a large eternal sledgehammer, that he uses to smash his opponents into submission. Energy Magic(エナジー魔法 Enajī mahō): a magic which allows the user to control energy in all shapes and forms such as ropes, bullets and concussive blasts. Kiso use this magic to make up for Etherea's lack of range abilities. He is also able to channel his Energy Magic into his Etherea, but this causes the ethereal werpaons to become unstable and take a wisp-like apperance. The color of his energy is black. *'Empty Bullet'(空弾 Kūdan): Kiso thrust his hand forward, conjuring a small but fast blast that travels toward his opponent. *'Night Pusle'(): Kiso charges his leg with energy before slamming it into the ground, releasing a black shockwave that forces all that stand in it's way to be sent flying back. *'Black Dragon'(黒龍 Kokuryū): Kiso thrust both of his hands forward to create a medium-sized black dragon that flies toward his opponent to crush them. Trivia